


Crows Song

by juhakus



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 12:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18073826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juhakus/pseuds/juhakus
Summary: Itachi believed the villages were too corrupt. Things needed to change, and he was the only one that could.In which I rewrite Itachi's character since his "I'm actually good!" story is boring and terrible.





	1. 1

Tenma died, he died right in front of him. Right in front of the only person who could have saved him. Tenma died for his village, the highest honor isn’t it? Is it not? Itachi will never forget the blood splattering across the cart. The absolute shock and horror on his teammate’s face. The realization that his death was happening, perhaps. Maybe the Tenma was trying to process the sheer pain. Maybe he was thinking of his friends, family, his goal of becoming a stronger shinobi. 

Itachi stirred restlessly in his bed. The roars and shouts of his parents echoing through their home. Poor Sasuke probably wasn’t sleeping well either. How long has it been since Tenma’s death? A day? A week? Itachi felt like he had been sleeping for years. 

“He’s only _twelve,_ Fugaku!” His mother shouted. It surprised Itachi to hear her yell at his father, she hardly ever spoke to him like this. “He should be just graduating from the academy, having fun with his friends! Not watching them die!” 

“He needs to get used to this. Teammates die all the time, and death happens no matter what age!” His father attempted to match his mother with the same anger. “He is where he is because of his talent. He’s a genius. The fact that his teammate died and Itachi didn’t shows he shouldn’t have been with that team anyway.” 

Itachi felt a pang in his chest. How could he say that? He has no idea what happened. Itachi was shaking with anger and disappointment. Tears swelled in the corners of his eyes; his head filled with emotions. Itachi wasn’t a genius. He was lacking in skill, he could have saved Tenma if he was the genius his father makes him out to be. Tenma died because he wasn’t good enough. 

“I can’t believe you’re okay with this happening to him.” His mother stated, “He hasn’t been eating, and has been sleeping or hiding away in his room for hours. Children should not have to suffer this much.” 

“I’m thinking of his future. He needs to be a genin. He needs to continue moving up in the ranks.” 

Itachi’s mother muttered something under her breath before storming off. His mother had such a kind heart and was constantly standing up for her children to their father. Itachi was forever grateful, she always made him feel as if he was able to express his feelings. But his father’s words still echoed in his head. 

He couldn’t stand feeling like a disappointment any longer. His father praised him, bragged about him. Itachi could never feel that same way about himself. He needed more; more power to prevent anymore death around him. More than just to defeat the masked man who murdered his friend, but against anyone. He would be the strongest shinobi. His eyes began to feel as if they were pulsing, brimming with warmth. His entire body focused on the burning sensation in his eyes. Suddenly, his vision made everything around him a deep, blood red. 

_The Sharingan._

* * *

_  
_

Itachi wasn’t quite sure how to utilize the Sharingan. He tries to remember his father’s ramblings about how the Uchiha clan is the strongest because of the Sharingan. Before utilizing his new ability, he needed to feel it more. He’s learned the potential of the Sharingan, but nothing could prepare him for when his appeared. He despised the idea, but the best person to go to at the time was his father. 

Fugaku was sitting outside, attending the koi in their small pond outside of their home. He looked solemn and content, a sight Itachi rarely got to see. He felt as if bothering him at this moment would do more harm than good. 

“Father,” Itachi paused once Fugaku turned at the sound of his voice, “I need to tell you something.” 

His father stood up and smiled at him, “What is it, Itachi?” His father looked happy to see him, but the pressure weighed onto Itachi immensely. Everything was about to change for both of them. Their training will completely surround the Sharingan; he will be seen as a full-fledged Uchiha. 

Itachi knows his father will continue to push him to focus more on the clan than the village. He doesn’t know if that will benefit him or not. “Last night, my Sharingan appeared.” Itachi was blunt. He did not want to explain his feelings leading up to that moment. Uchihas obtain their Sharingan from a traumatic event, Itachi’s was Tenma’s murder. He knew his father did not care about Tenma or Itachi’s feelings. But would he ask? Would he actually care, or would he just want to make sure his experience was correct? 

Fugaku gave him a wide smile filled with pride, “That’s my boy! Congratulations, Itachi. You now possess the Uchiha’s greatest gift and strength. Be proud of yourself, I know I am.”

 _Of course._ Of course he congratulated him. 

Itachi’s father congratulated him on his mourning of his friend’s death. Congratulated him for his suffering and inability to protect his teammate and friend. A response Itachi was almost expecting, but never imagined the harsh reality would fill him with so much pain. 

_My friend died, Father._

“Thank you, father.” Itachi bit his tongue, both metaphorically and physically. He knew nothing he could say would make his father understand. He heard him loud and clear last night. Itachi was to experience no pain and suffering; experience no mourning or agony. He was to be an emotionless solider until he gives his life up to the village. Or, in his father’s mind, give up his life for the clan. 

It was clear as day for the young Shinobi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of this might be familiar if you've read both of Itachi's books or watched the animated versions in Shippuden. Also, I've changed up the ages a bit. Itachi is a bit older (He was 21 at death, but because of my changes he will be 23) and his age gap with Sasuke is 6 years instead of 5.


	2. 2

Itachi began using his newly acquired power in his missions., making him an unstoppable force. After Tenma’s death, Shinoko was completely traumatized and requested to not do any more missions. Therefore, Itachi began to do missions practically solo. Itachi felt everyday become duller. He was consistently doing high ranking missions due to his skill, but felt empty after completing them. Missions had never been completely fun, but they used to make Itachi feel proud and accomplished. He felt like he was fighting for something or someone, and the gratitude pushed him to doing more missions. But after Tenma’s death and the reaction from his father, Itachi saw everything in the ninja world completely change in front of his eyes.

Training with Shisui became the one thing Itachi looked forward to after a long day of missions. Shisui understood his struggle with his Sharingan, and helped Itachi learn new genjutsus and when to use them correctly in the heat of battle.

“Alright!” Shisui let out an exasperated yelp, “Training with you pushes me to my limit a bit too often.” Itachi wiped the sweat from his forehead. He had no idea how exhausted he was also feeling until that moment. Training with Shisui was pleasurable, the time always went by too quickly. The two had been sparring for at least three hours by now. Itachi usually let out his stress from missions by training with Shisui. They decided when sparring, neither would use their Sharingan. This way, the fight was raw and true to their natural strengths.

“We should probably call it a night,” Shisui began to pack up his gear, “Your family is probably worried about you.” Itachi wanted to laugh. His mother might be worried, and Sasuke is probably wondering when he will play with him for a bit. However, Itachi knew his father wouldn’t even be worried if he was gone for weeks with no contact. Any implication that he was improving himself to this extend would just make Fugaku even more prideful.

Itachi shrugged, “Yeah, I guess they are.”

Shisui grabbed his canteen and took a swift gulp, “Did they push back your Chunin exam again?”

Itachi only nodded in response.

His friend shook his head and rolled his eyes, “Your teacher must be jealous of you. You’re way above Chunin at this point, better than him!” Itachi could believe that. Yuki never tried to warm up to Itachi. Joining a team at such a young age with all the stigmatism to boot. He was a child prodigy, and many Jonin believed things were simply passed onto Itachi so the Uchiha can finally have some leverage outside of the police force.

“It doesn’t matter much to me.” Itachi’s blunt words put a shocked face onto Shisui, “The ranks. The entire system doesn’t matter to me. I just want to become stronger.”

Shisui let out an awkward laugh, “Well, you won’t be stronger doing escort missions all the time. Even if they are daimyos or people of high status.” Itachi was reluctant, but Shisui was right. He needed a better way to push himself. Training with his friend was not enough, he needed much more.

Itachi returned home after supper. His mother had leftover food set on the table with wrapping around it. The whole house was dark and peaceful, the only noise coming from Itachi’s slow breaths. He quietly slid his shoes off and walked past the leftovers on the table, his appetite still not back to normal. Before heading to his room, he peaked an eye into Sasuke’s room. His baby brother’s peaceful face was enough for Itachi to know he was in a deep sleep. Itachi smiled almost unintentionally. Sasuke was pure and innocent, and could have no idea the deep, dark thoughts of Itachi. He almost envied him.

Returning to his bedroom made Itachi feel heavy. Heavy in his chest and his lower stomach, he felt like he could never return to a peaceful sleep. After spending many hours of crying and sleepless nights, Itachi despised sleeping in his own bed. As soon as his cheek pressed against the pillow, his mind returned back to that same dark place. He didn’t want to think like that anymore, he didn’t need any more reminders of his mistakes. Coming to the conclusion of facing his own darkness, Itachi decided to lay down in his bed. His eyes stayed open as he stared up at the ceiling, attempting to clear his head. Of course, it was futile, and naïve of him to think he could sleep peacefully. He hasn’t in weeks. Itachi nearly jolted in surprise when he heard his door creak open slightly. He had completely let his guard down, and didn’t hear anyone approaching. Itachi sat up and looked at the door, slightly ajar.

It was Sasuke.

“Brother,” The young boy said quietly and timidly, “I can’t sleep.” This was a bit surprising, considering how content Sasuke looked a couple of minutes ago. Did I wake him? “Is everything alright?” Itachi saw a bit of fear in Sasuke’s eyes. Most likely a bad dream.

Sasuke shook his head, “I just feel lonely. Mom and dad have been fighting and you’re always gone on missions.” His words pierced Itachi in the heart. like a dagger. He was right. Sasuke has been here alone while Itachi and his father were too worried about the clan and missions. How could they forget a child was still here?

Itachi reached his arm out, welcoming Sasuke, “Forgive me, Sasuke. We will be training soon, I promise. For now, do you want to sleep with me?”

Sasuke finally met Itachi’s gaze, and his facial expression completely changed. A wide smile appeared on his younger brother’s face. He didn’t say anything, but Itachi knew that was what his younger brother wanted. Sasuke practically ran to Itachi’s bed and easily found himself comfortable next to him. He pulled the sheets up to cover his mouth, only showing his deep eyes. Neither of them said anything, resulting in Sasuke falling asleep almost immediately. Itachi watched his precious brother sleep next to him, his thoughts still pulsating in his head. Would Sasuke have the same fate as Itachi? Would he also be pressured into choosing the village or the clan? Itachi now felt anger at the thought of his brother experiencing what Itachi has to experience. He would eventually also have to get his Sharingan, and this would mean he would have to experience trauma. The trauma of wanting to protect someone, and failing to do so.

_This world is unfair, Sasuke_. Itachi thought to himself, but was looking at his brother. _I will fix all of it. The villages, our clan. I will not let you suffer for anyone else’s mistakes, including my own._

How naïve Itachi really was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentally unstable Itachi begins huh


End file.
